<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Sickness and in Health by siobhrag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833427">In Sickness and in Health</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag'>siobhrag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring, Established Relationship, Healing, Illnesses, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s not feeling well, and Severus is always there to help him recover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Sickness and in Health</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not betaed. </p><p>*I broke my own rule of not posting the story on the same day it was written, so watch out for any typos and other language unpleasantries ^_^"*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Severus got to his rooms after classes, they were surprisingly dark. It was strange, as Harry should have been home hours ago.</p><p>Severus looked around their living room and spotted Harry’s Auror trainee robe draped over the back of the sofa and his boots scattered in front of it. So the young man was home, after all. Both the robe and the boots were drenched, though. </p><p>“Harry?” </p><p>Severus got no answer but heard some soft rustling from the bedroom. Frowning, he went into another similarly unlit room. There was a mound-like shape lying on the bed; presumably Severus’ young lover.</p><p>“Harry?” Severus lit the candle standing on the bedside table with a snap of his fingers. </p><p>The shape moved slightly. Harry’s tousled head pocked out from under the blanket. “Severus?” Harry’s voice came out as a barely audible whisper. Severus realised that Harry’s voice was hoarse.</p><p>“What happened? Are you injured?” Even as he was asking the questions, Severus could already see that Harry was shivering; his face was flushed and his eyes were glistening with the feverish tears. </p><p>Severus moved to sit on the side of the bed. He pressed the back of his hand to Harry’s forehead. The boy was practically burning. </p><p>Unable to keep his eyes open and his head up, Harry leaned back heavily on his pillow.</p><p>Severus gently caressed Harry’s forehead with his fingers, brushing off the sweat-drenched locks.</p><p>“I’ll get you something for the fever.” For some reason Severus’ words came out as a whisper as well.</p><p>Harry smiled weakly without opening his eyes. Severus quickly walked to his potions storage and back to the bedroom. Mixing just the necessary amount of the potion with water, Severus sat back on the bed and touched Harry’s cheek lightly. </p><p>“Harry.” The young man hummed but didn’t move. </p><p>Severus slid closer to Harry. “You have to drink this; it will help to reduce the fever.”</p><p>Harry turned his head slightly to face Severus and opened his eyes, staring bleary at his lover. Severus slid his arm under Harry’s head and carefully pressed the glass to Harry’s parched lips. </p><p>Harry drank the bitter potion greedily, the fever having made him thirsty. Severus put Harry’s head back onto the pillow and kissed the burning forehead lightly. </p><p>“There you go.” Severus spelled the bed clothes clean and dry. It was the best he could do to make Harry more comfortable without disturbing him much. “Sleep now. You’ll get better in a few hours and then I’ll make you some soup.” Harry hummed and burrowed deeper into the blanket.</p><p>Brushing his fingers through Harry’s hair for the last time, Severus stood up, blew out the candle and left the bedroom quietly. </p><p>He really needed to work on those warming spells on Harry’s trainee robes. All those training sessions out in the open was making Harry sick all the time. </p><p>And Severus didn’t really fancy watching someone he loved suffer so much and so often.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>